The Rise of Purple Diamond
by Yami Null
Summary: During the War between the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld. Another war was fought. Years after the wars concluded. A Diamond was born, a MALE Diamond. Join Purple Diamond as he journeys to become the Elemental Master.
1. Awakening

**Hey everyone! This is the start to a new story, The Rise Of Purple Diamond. This is a Steven Universe x Ninjago crossover due to the fact that elements of Ninjago will be used, such as the Vermillion Warriors. There use to be a story known as Time and Space on my page, but I deleted it in favor of this one. Please enjoy!**

A figure laided in the the middle of a barren area. A canyon with numerous holes in the sides of the rocky walls. Advance, but broken machinery littered all over the place. The figure opened its eyes and stood up.

"Where… Where am I?" the being questioned. The figure looked around for a bit before noticing a puddle nearby. Walking up to it, the figure looked into the puddle and saw its reflection staring back at it.

The being was male, he was 7'9" in height (roughly the same size as Garnet) and has a swimmer's build, muscular but not too muscular. But the strangest thing about him was the fact that he was purple. His skin has purple,(same shade as Amethyst) his hair has also purple, only a darker shade. His hair was spiky but combed down at the same time. Three gravity defining tufts of hair sticking out of the left. (It's like Jin's from Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom, but Purple.) Another odd thing is that a pair of dragon wings sprouted out of his head, same color as his hair. He was wearing armor that was a light shade of purple in color. In the center of his armor was a eight pointed star, with a purple diamond in the center. (The points are pointing North, Northwest, West, Southwest, South, Southeast, East, and Northeast. Northeast, Northwest, Southeast, and Southwest are attached to the center, while North, South, East, and West aren't.)

"Is that me?" He asked himself before touching his reflection. Suddenly, with a jerk, he grabbed his head in pain. "Ack! What's going on?!" The being shouted as he collapses on his knees.

**"Thisss isss all your fault!" **a voice hissed. The being's eyes widened as looked around for the voice's owner. _"I did what I had to do in order to stop you." _piped another voice. The being started looking around more frantically, try to locate the voices origins. _"I did what I had to do in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves." _

Have enough, the figure shouted "Who's there?" A second later, one of the voices replied. _"Ah! You're awake. Hello! Sorry for the sudden headache." _the voice greeted. The other snort. **"I enjoyed watch the weakling sssquirm."**

"Who are you two? Where are you?" Asked the being. _"As for the where, we're sealed inside you." _**"Not our choiccce." **_"As for the who, then let us introduce ourselves."_

" _I am Black Diamond, Master of Space. And this is-" _**"I can introduce myself!" **The still unnamed voice interrupted Black Diamond. **"I am Vermillion, formerly known as Vermillion Diamond, and the Master of Time!" **Vermillion said in a tone that demanded respect. _"Anyway, what's your name?" _Black Diamond politely asked.

"I… I don't know who or what I am." The Being said while looking down into his hands. _"You're a Gem, a Diamond to be exact." _Answer Black Diamond. _"Which is odd." _"What do you mean?" asked the nameless Diamond. _"You came from a Injector, a machine used to create Gems. Diamond don't come from injectors, they form in time since the beginning. _**"Whatsss even more ssstrange isss that the Injector you came out of wasss thought to be a ussselessss prototype."** Piped Vermillion. _"Indeed."_

"So let me get this straight. I'm a Diamond… Does that mean my names is Purple Diamond, due to the color?" _"Correct" _"Purple Diamond… I like it." The now named Purple Diamond smiled. "Wait, why are Diamonds so important?"

"**It's because we're Gods! Masters to all and servants to none!" **Answered Vermillion in a self-righteous tone. _"What Vermillion is trying to say is that Diamond is the highest class of the Gems" _ Black Diamond corrected.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Purple Diamond. _" We are in a Kindergarten. More specifically, we're in Kindergarten Omega."_

"Kindergarten Omega?" _"Yes. You see, Kindergartens are where Gems are "born". This Kindergarten was immediately shut down after a mouth of this planet's time, due to the area being unstable." _Black Diamond answered. "Okay, so where are the other Gems?" **Mossst likely back at Homeworld." **Vermillion answered this time. "Homeworld?" _"You better sit down, there's a lot of history to cover."_

**Well what do you think? Please review and tell me what I could due to improve. I'll try to make this a grand story. :)**


	2. Purple Diamond's Elements

**Here's a list of the elements Purple Diamond has and what they allow him to do. Note, Purple Diamond will NOT have all these from the start, he is going to EARN these powers. Basically, I'm trying not to make him a OP Gary Sue.**

**Aether**

Allows Purple Diamond to control Aether energy and cosmic version of the other elements.

**Nether**

Allows Purple Diamond to control the dark side of Aether.

**Time**

Allows Purple Diamond to accelerate time, slow time down, reverse time, pause time, and time travel.

**Space**

Allows Purple Diamond to create, shape, delete, and manipulate space.

**Reality**

Allows Purple Diamond to control the fabric of reality itself.

**Nothingness**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon objects out of midair and have a pocket dimension.

**Fire**

Allows Purple Diamond to control all variations of fire, like holy fire and hell fire.

Limits: Can't work under water.

**Lightning**

Allows Purple Diamond to control lightning.

**Earth**

Allows Purple Diamond to control earth and other stone objects.

Limits: Can't work while Purple Diamond is in the air.

**Ice**

Allows Purple Diamond to control ice and freeze almost anything.

Limits: Can't work in hot areas, like a desert.

**Water**

Allows Purple Diamond to control all variations of water, like holy water.

**Poison**

Allows Purple Diamond to control every poison and toxin that exists.

**Fear**

Allows Purple Diamond to bring to fears of everyone to life and paralyze them in fear.

Limits: Can't work on someone who is fearless.(Which is _extremely_ rare.)

**Wind**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon and control wind currents.

Limits: Places that can't have wind, like the moon, makes the element useless.

**Shadow**

Allows Purple Diamond to travel through the shadows.

**Blood**

Allows Purple Diamond to all forms of blood.

Limits: Creatures that don't have blood, such as golems and other gems, are immune.

**Light**

Allows Purple Diamond to control light, become invisible and purge darkness.

**Darkness**

Allows Purple Diamond to control darkness and consume light.

**Life**

Allows Purple Diamond to bring things to life, and revive the dead.

Limits: To being people back from the dead, the body most be near perfect condition.

**Death**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon and control the dead.

**Null**

Allows Purple Diamond to disable the powers and abilities of other lifeforms.

**Void**

Allows Purple Diamond to drain energy from objects and creatures.

**Metal**

Allows Purple Diamond to control all metals and encase himself in a metal armor shell.

**Nature**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon and control all plants and fungi.

**Sound**

Allows Purple Diamond to generate sound waves and mimic voices.

**Sand**

Allows Purple Diamond to control sand and his body into sand.

**Magnet**

Allows Purple Diamond to control magnetic forces.

Limits: Place with no magnetic force, like deep space, makes the element useless.

**Nuclear**

Allows Purple Diamond to control radiation and nuclear energy.

**Thunder**

Allows Purple Diamond to control shock-waves.

**Glass**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon glass walls and throw glass shards.

**Creation**

Allows Purple Diamond to control creation energy and create anything.

**Destruction**

Allows Purple Diamond to control destruction energy and destroy anything.

**Evolution**

Allows Purple Diamond to evolve objects and creatures to advance forms.

**Imagination**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon things from his imagination.

**Energy**

Allows Purple Diamond to control pure energy.

**Magic**

Allows Purple Diamond to control any form of magic.

**Yin**

Allows Purple Diamond to control bad luck.

**Yang**

Allows Purple Diamond to control good luck.

**Speed**

Allows Purple Diamond to move at extreme speeds.

**Strength**

Allows Purple Diamond to have super strength.

**Smoke**

Allows Purple Diamond to turn into smoke and fire smoke pellets.

**Force**

Allows Purple Diamond to create shock-waves and force fields.

**Mind**

Allows Purple Diamond to use psychokinesis/telekinesis, read minds, and have clairvoyance.

**Form**

Allows Purple Diamond to shape-shift and change his size.

Limits: The smallest he can get is the size of an atom, while the biggest is 500 meters.

**Gravity**

Allows Purple Diamond to control gravitational forces.

Limits: Place that don't have gravity, like deep space, make the power useless.

**Lava**

Allows Purple Diamond to control lava and other forms of volcanic rock.

**Illusion**

Allows Purple Diamond to cast illusions.

**Plasma**

Allows Purple Diamond to control plasma energy.

**Oil**

Allows Purple Diamond to oil and other fuel sources.

**Ink**

Allows Purple Diamond to control ink.

**Storm**

Allows Purple Diamond to control the weather.

Limits: Places that can't have weather, like the moon, makes the power useless.

**Emotion**

Allows Purple Diamond to control the emotions of living creatures.

Limits: Creatures that don't have emotions, like animals using instinct, are immune.

**Snow**

Allows Purple Diamond to control snow.

Limits: Can't be used in hot areas.

**Explosion**

Allows Purple Diamond to create explosions.

**Ash**

Allows Purple Diamond to control ash and other burnt matter.

**Neon**

Allows Purple Diamond to control neon energy.

**Beast**

Allows Purple Diamond to transform to any animals and speak to animals.

**Steam**

Allows Purple Diamond to control steam and transform into steam.

**Crystal**

Allows Purple Diamond to control crystals and other minerals.

**Mirror**

Allows Purple Diamond to reflect attacks, create clones of himself, and travel to the mirror world.

**Tech**

Allows Purple Diamond to control all forms of technology.

**War**

Allows Purple Diamond to master any weapon and any form of combat.

**Love**

Allows Purple Diamond to control love.

**Acid**

Allows Purple Diamond to control acid.

**Rubber**

Allows Purple Diamond to turn his body into rubber and stretch his limbs.

**Defense**

Allows Purple Diamond to temporarily become indestructible.

**Dream**

Allows Purple Diamond to control dreams.

**Nightmare**

Allows Purple Diamond to control nightmares.

**Clay**

Allows Purple Diamond to control clay and turn his body into clay.

**Dust**

Allows Purple Diamond to control dust particles.

**Aura**

Allows Purple Diamond to control aura energy.

**Matter**

Allows Purple Diamond to create and control all matter.

**Antimatter**

Allows Purple Diamond to create and control Antimatter.

**Chaos**

Allows Purple Diamond to control chaos.

**Order**

Allows Purple Diamond to control order.

**Mana**

Allows Purple Diamond to control Mana energy.

**Memories**

Allows Purple Diamond to restore memories, erase memories, and create fake memories.

**Peace**

Allows Purple Diamond to control peace.

**Heal**

Gives Purple Diamond a super regenerative healing factor and the ability to heal others.

**Dimension**

Allows Purple Diamond to travel to different dimensions.

**Mold**

Allows Purple Diamond to control mold.

**Wire**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon and control wires.

**Concrete**

Allows Purple Diamond to control concrete.

**Chi**

Allows Purple Diamond to control chi energy.

**Biomass**

Allows Purple Diamond to turn his limbs into weapons.

**Soul**

Allows Purple Diamond to control the supernatural and create a astral projection.

**Mud**

Allows Purple Diamond to control mud and turn his body into mud.

**Data**

Allows Purple Diamond to control all forms of data.

**Existence**

Allows Purple Diamond to fade in and out of existence, giving him intangibility.

**Warp**

Allows Purple Diamond to teleport.

**Wax**

Allows Purple Diamond to control wax and turn his body into wax.

**Nanites**

Allows Purple Diamond to control nanites and have nanites in his body to keep unwanted things out.

**Bones**

Allows Purple Diamond to control bone matter and create bone armor.

**Coal**

Allows Purple Diamond to control coal.

**Glue**

Allows Purple Diamond to stick to any surface and shoot glue out of his wrist(like Spider-Man).

**Chemicals**

Allows Purple Diamond to control any chemical substance.

**Dragon**

Allows Purple Diamond to have the abilities of the Dragonborn, like Fus Ro Dah.

**Chains**

Allows Purple Diamond to summon and control chains.

**Sun**

Allows Purple Diamond to control solar energy.

**Moon**

Allows Purple Diamond to control lunar energy.

**Tar**

Allows Purple Diamond to control tar and turn his body into tar.

**Plastic**

Allows Purple Diamond to control plastic and turn his body onto plastic.

**Napalm**

Allows Purple Diamond to control napalm.

**Particle**

Allows Purple Diamond to control particles and ions.

**Bubble**

Allows Purple Diamond to control bubbles, turn his body into bubbles, and encase himself in a massive bubble.(Similar to what Steven did when he met Connie.)

**Paper**

Allows Purple Diamond to control paper.

**Vibration**

Allows Purple Diamond to create seismic blasts.


	3. History Lesson and the Bear Basics

**Here's the next chapter in Rise of Purple Diamond.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Vermillion talking"**

**'Vermillion thinking'**

_"Black Diamond talking"_

_'Black Diamond thinking'_

**_"Both talking"_**

**_'Both thinking'_**

Black Diamond and Vermillion explained the war between Homeworld, and a rebellion group known as the Crystal Gems. But what the two warring sides didn't know,

was that there was another war taking place around the same time. A war between gems who had elemental powers. The Elements of Freedom, lead by Black Diamond,

fought for the freedom and equality of all lifeforms. While their opponents, The Elements of Conquest, lead by Vermillion Diamond, seek to conquer and control

everything and everyone in their path. Black Diamond did manage to shatter Vermillion, but that wasn't the last of him. The scattered shards turned into snakes and

they all twisted into a humanoid form, bring Vermillion back to life. As the war continued, the Elemental Gems fell one by one. By the end of the war, the Elemental Gem

were nearly extinct. Black Diamond and Vermillion were having their final battle, when they accidentally fell into the Prototype Injector that created Purple Diamond, and

putting an end to the War of the Elementals.

"Whoa…" Purple Diamond said in awe, as he looked down into his hands. _"Whoa, indeed." _remarked Black Diamond. "Since the two of you are sealed inside me, does

that mean I have your powers?" asked Purple Diamond. **"Yesss. I can feel our energy and power flowing through you. I can alssso feel the energy of three **

**other elementals." **replied Vermillion. _"Indeed, Aether, Nether, and Nothingness." _piped Black Diamond. "Wait… How did I get those powers?" _"While we fought in our_

_ final battle, Vermillion and I were carrying the shard remains of the masters of these elements. I was holding Aether and Nothingness, while Vermillion was holding_

_ Nether." _"Cool…" Purple Diamond said with stars in his eyes. **"You alssso wield another element, Reality. The element of Blood Diamond, the fusssion between**

** me and Black Diamond."** Added Vermillion. Purple Diamond simple stared at his reflection in the puddle with shock and awe. "Does that mean I-"

*Snap*

Purple Diamond froze mid sentence. Looking around, he tried to find the source of that sound as he realized.

He wasn't alone.

He started to hear growling and scratches against the scrapped metal. Purple Diamond was so focus on trying to find whatever made that sound, he didn't sense a

hulking mass slowly approaching him from behind. He didn't realized something was behind him until a shadow overcasted him and he felt heavy breathing on his neck.

Turning around, Purple Diamond yelped that beast staring down at him.

In front of him was a corrupted gem in the shape of a bear. It was twice the size of Purple Diamond and it looked like it weighed a ton or two. It's teeth and claws were

made of pure crystal. Sharp crystal spines erupted out of the beasts back. And in the middle of it's forehead, was a lifeless looking yellow gem. This creature is known as

a Ursa Major Beast. Standing up on its hind legs, the beast let out a earthshaking roar.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Yelled Purple Diamond as he "bear"ly **(Ha! Puns.) **dodged a claw swipe. _"A corrupted gem, and a powerful one at that…" _Answered Black

Diamond in a worried tone. _"It's thick fur protects it from damage." _"Then how do I defeat this thing?!" Purple Diamond yelled before the Ursa backhanded him into a

pile of scrap metal. Crawling out of the pile in pain, he stood up while holding his sides in pain. "I don't even know how to summon my weapon nor use the elemental

powers I have." He groaned. **"Sssee the gem of itsss forehead? Ussse the junk around you and aim for that." **Said Vermillion, worried that if Purple Diamond

dies, he dies as well. Taking his advice, Purple Diamond grabbed a metal pole with a sharp broken tip. Wielding like a spear, he charge at that beast headfirst. Only for

the Ursa to slash at him and threw him into a wall. _"Purple Diamond! Don't just charge in without a plan. Wait for an opening then strike!" _Advised Black Diamond as the

Ursa Major Beast slowly approached. Barely being able to stand, he plunged his makeshift spear froward with his eyes closed in fear, just as the beast was about to

pounce at him with a open mouth full of razor shape teeth. Purple Diamond opened his when he heard the Ursa shriek in pain. Looking up, he saw that the pole had hit

dead center, being completely jabbed in the gem on the corrupted gem's forehead, cracks starting to form. Seeing his chance, he push the pole further into the

creature's forehead. The beast's roars of pain grew louder and louder the further Purple Diamond pushed. Until finally…

*Pop!*

A cloud of smoke erupted. As the smoke clears, the Ursa has disappeared, and in its place, was a few broken gem shards. Breathing heavily, Purple Diamond collapsed

on his bottom, taking deep breaths. "I.. I did it." He wheezed. **"You call that a fight?! That hasss jussst sssloppy!" **Vermillion rudely said. _"Remember, It was his _

_first fight. And the fight was to survive, not claim glory." _Black Diamond countered._ "Best get out of here in case there's more out there." _

Nodding his head, Purple Diamond got up and slowly made his way of Kindergarten Omega and into the neighboring forest. After an hour of walking, the pain from the

battle was starting to become too much. Looking around, Purple Diamond noticed a tree with a hollow on the side. Purple Diamond crawled with the remain strength he

had to the hollow and curled up in it. Closing his eyes, he poofed into his gem to heal, not aware that someone was watching him.

**There was the history of the second war and Purple Diamond's first fight. Note, he won do to luck. He is ****inexperienced, and doesn't know to summon his weapon. Nor does he know how to use the elements he has yet.**


	4. Fusions and Training

**Here is the next chapter of the Rise of Purple Diamond.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Vermillion Talking"**

**'Vermillion Thinking'**

_"Black Diamond Talking"_

_'Black Diamond Thinking'_

**_"Blood Diamond Talking"_**

**_'Blood Diamond Thinking'_**

Purple Diamond opened his eyes and finds himself in a empty void like area. "Where- Where am I?" He asked himself. _"You're inside your gemstone. All Gems retreat _

_into their gemstone after taking too much damage." _A familiar voice answers from behind him. Turning around, Purple Diamond came face to face with what he would

describe as a warrior.

The warrior stood at a impressive 8'5" in height. On his head was a samurai helmet that was black and grey in color. He also worn samurai armor that was grey with

black streaks going across the sides. A pair of big and powerful black feathered wing were folded against his back. And in the middle of his crest, was a diamond, a black

diamond.

"Black Diamond?" asked Purple Diamond in complete awe. _"In the flesh, so to speak." _Joked Black Diamond. "Wow… Wait, where's Vermillion?" asked Purple Diamond.

**"Right behind you." **a voice hissed in his ear. Startled, Purple Diamond turned and couldn't help but flinch at the sight before him. In front of him can only be

described as a monster.

The monster was roughly the size as Black Diamond. It was wear armor that was also grey, but a lighter shade. The thing had four arms, the top pair completely

covered in armor while the bottom only wore armored gloves. Each hand only had three fingers. A samurai like helmet stood on the creature's head. Erupting out the

sides of the helmet was a snake, vermillion in color. The legs were also covered in armor, except the knee caps. Red spikes form on the bottom of the armored boots it

was wearing, acting like cleats. All in all, it looks like a bunch of snakes twisted together into a humanoid shape and is being held together by the armor it was wearing.

"Whoa…" Purple Diamond gasped. He took a step back, which Vermillion notice. **"What'sss wrong? Don't like what you sssee?" **Vermillion said in a mocking tone as

the two snakes sprouting out of his helmet turned and hissed at Purple Diamond. "No… Just surprised is all." He replied, slightly scared of the former Diamond. _"Don't let_

_ Vermillion get to you, he's just being what he always was, a traitorous snake!" _Black Diamond said in a slightly angered tone. **"You just can't accept the fact that I **

**was destined to rule! Like I always said, Control Time, Control EVERYTHING!" **Vermillion snapped back. Not wanting a fight to break out, Purple Diamond

decided to ask the two the question that been plaguing his mind.

"Why are we here? I mean, shouldn't I be alone, since we're inside my gemstone?" He asked. _"The two of us are going to train on how to use your new elemental _

_powers. Well… Just Space, Time, and Reality. The other you must learn on your own." _Answered Black Diamond. **"Asss well asss the fact that "we're" not going to**

** train you, but sssomeone elssse will." **Piped Vermillion. "Who?" _**"Blood Diamond."**_ the two older diamonds said. "Who's Blood Diamond?" The young diamond

asked. _"You see, Gems can fuse together to create a new, more powerful Gem. Blood Diamond is the fusion between me and Vermillion." _answered Black Diamond.

Purple Diamond couldn't help but look at the two in excitement."And he's going to teach me?! Cool!" Purple Diamond then got on his knees into a begging position.

"Please fuse and teach me your ways." He begged. Black Diamond looked at Vermillion with a smile. _"Excited one, isn't he? This is going to be just like old times." _

**"Yess, jussst like old timesss." **The two diamonds then proceeded to do the fusion dance. Once the dance was completed, a blight flared up, causing Purple Diamond

to cover his eyes. Once the light died down, he uncovered his eyes to see a new figure in the older diamond's place.

The figure was HUGE. Easily being twice the size of the diamonds that created him. His skin was a dark scarlet red. He wore a very intimidating looking helmet. The hair

that was visible was scarlet with black streaks running through it. The figure has six arms, with the finger ending in sharp claws. Two pairs of blood red wing erupted out

of the figure's back. Silver armor covered a majority of the figure's body. Purple Diamond could only look in shock.

"Blood Diamond?" He asked in tone of excitement and fear. The hulking warrior looked down and nodded. _**"Indeed young one. I am Blood Diamond. Master of **_

_**Time, Space, and Reality."**_ The fusion replied in a voice that belonged to a king. "So Awesome! So, when do we begin training?" asked Purple Diamond in excited

tone. _**"Right now. And fair warn… This WILL be painful." **_Blood Diamond replied while cracking his six knuckles. Purple Diamond just gulped.

**~Three hours later~ (You can just hear the french narrator from Spongebob.)**

Purple Diamond laid on his knees in exhaustion. He was now able to control Time, Space, and Reality, but the process was completely draining. Not to mention that

Blood Diamond was a complete slave driver. Making him do stunts that, if do wrong, could kill a normal human. _**"Well done, youngling. You actually lasted longer **_

_**than I expected. Time, Space, and Reality are now yours to control."**_ Blood Diamond said. Before Purple Diamond could reply, everything around him, including

Blood Diamond, started to fade away. "What's happening?" _**"You're returning to the real world, as your body is now fully healed." **_Answered the fusion. In a

bright flash, Purple Diamond opened eyes and came face to face with a small family of humans. All of them staring at him in shock.

"Uh...Hi?"

**And that's that. Also, please note that Purple Diamond will encounter Steven and the other Gems, but not for a while. I sort of what to have Purple Diamond understand the world around him a bit more.**


	5. While on the Outside

**This chapter explains what was going on while Purple Diamond was is his **

**~Three hours earlier~**

Going through the forest were two humans. One male and one female. They are Nate and Kate Minerva, twin brother and sister.

Nate, the older of the two, was a 16-year old teen. He stood at 5'5", pale skin, has spiky blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a not overly impressive, but healthy body. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red star in the middle. Over that was a grey hoodie with the front zipper open. He wore blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kate, who was five minutes younger than Nate, She was slightly shorter than Nate, being 5'3". Like her brother, she has blond hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Unlike her brother, her hair was combed down. Her body was well developed and healthy. She wore green t-shirt and, like Nate, was wearing hoodie, but was teal in color. She wore apple bottom jeans and white shoes.

"Can we go home now? There's nothing out here!" Kate complained. "The forest is the same as it's ever been." The twin's neighborhood was near the forest, and they usually go into the forest to play when they were younger. They can navigate a majority the forest at the back of their hands. They were out on a walk when Nate heard something.

"Come on, Kate. I know I heard something, and it sounded like someone in serious pain." countered Nate. "Be signs, where's your sense of adventure?" "It left five minutes ago when we started going into uncharted territory." Kate quipped. Nate was about to speak when-

*Snap*

The sound of a twig getting stepped on ringed through the air, freezing the twins in place. "Did you hear that?" asked Nate. "Y-Yeah…" replied Kate in a scared tone, afraid that there was a bear or wolf nearby. "Let's check it out." Nate said, running to the source in a sudden burst of speed. "Nate! Wait!" Kate whisper-shouted as she chased after her twin. After a minute of running, they approached a hollow tree, with no living creature in sight.

"Okay, we'd looked. Now can we get home?!" Kate asked, scared and impatient. Nate said nothing, seemingly staring at something. "Nate?" Kate asked as she waved her hand in front of her brother's face. Getting no reaction, Kate crossed her arms in a huff before looking at what Nate was staring at. After laying her eyes on what her brother saw, Kate let out a gasp.

Staring right back at the twins was a purple diamond, shining as the lowering sun's beams hit it. The twins couldn't help but rub their eyes. "You're seeing what I'm

seeing, right?" Nate asked. The only responds he got was a meek nod from his twin. Walking up slowly, Nate bend down and carefully picked up the diamond. After

looking at it for a few seconds, Nate let out a huge smile. "We got to show Mom and Dad!" he said with excitement in his voice. He was about to run off when Kate

grabbed the back of his collar. "We can't! If they found out that we went farther out than we're supposed to, they'll kill us. Plus, that might belong to someone who just

lost it." Kate said while pointing at the diamond in question. "Come on, we'll show it to Mom and Dad so they can help us find the original owner. As for them getting

mad at us for being here, I'll take most of the heat." Nate offered. Kate just stared at his with a questioning look, before signing. "Fine, let's just get out of here." she

said in a defeated tone. Nate nodded before the two start their way home. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at their house.

The house was three floors tall and has a recently painted white coat. The twins used the backdoor to enter the kitchen. Just after they closed the door. "Where have you twerps been?" a feminine voice spoke. The twins turned to the kitchen table to see their older sister, June, on her phone.

June was a 5'8" 18 year old and the first born child of the family. She has black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin similar to the twins. She has a well developed body and was wearing clothes that showed off her mature side.

"Out in the forest, taking a walk." replied Kate. "Well, Mom and Dad were about to get you two since dinner is almost ready." said June, not taking her eyes off her cellphone. The twins nodded as they headed back to their room. Once they were in their room, the twins agreed to show everyone the diamond they found at dinner.

When dinner time came, Nate, Kate, and June, along with their little brother, Jeff. Their mother, Claire. And their father, Sam.

Jeff was 10 years. He was 4'10", has black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Claire was 37 years old. She was 5'10", has black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her profession, Jeweler.

Sam was 39 years old. He was 6'1", has blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was a construction worker.

The table was silent as everyone quietly ate their dinner. Nate and Kate look at each before nodding. Nate cleared his throat, getting the rest of the family's attention,

and spoke. "So… Kate and I found something in the forest." "Oh? What did you find?" their mother asked. "And where in the forest did you find it?" asked their father.

Before Nate could reply, a bright purple glow erupted out of his hoodie pocket. Startled, Nate jumped from his seat, causing the diamond to fall out. The family just

stared in shock. "A… Diamond?" Claire said, stunned by the diamond's beauty. "That's what we found in the forest. The deep area to be exact." Kate said nervously.

"What?! Why did you two go out there?! You two would have been attacked by wolves!" Sam shout, upset that the twins put themselves in danger. "We heard something

and thought someone or something was hurt!" Nate answered before the diamond glowed brighter, cause the family to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, the

family opened their eyes, only to be shocked ever more. Standing in the diamonds place, was Purple Diamond.

"Um...Hi?"

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	6. Welcome to the Family!

**Here's the next Chapter of The Rise of Purple Diamond. Enjoy~**

Purple Diamond signed as he kept bouncing a rubber ball against the wall, bored out of his mind. He was in the Minerva's attic laying down on a small makeshift bed. His mind drifted a bit, looking back to see how he got here.

**~Flashback, two months earlier~**

Purple Diamond and the Minervas just stare at each other, not moving a muscle. After what seem like hours, Purple Diamond spoke. "Before any of you freak out, I just

want you all to know that I wouldn't hurt any of you." he tried to defuse the situation before it exploded. 'What do I do? What do I do?!' Purple Diamond mentally

chanted. **"Kill them! They ssseen to much!"** Vermillion shrieked. _"DON'T! That'll just make things worse!" _countered Black Diamond. _"Just asked how you got here _

_and explain the situation." _Nate, being the first to snap out of his shocked state, slowly and nervously, took a step forward. "W-Who or what are you?" he shuttered.

Nate flinched when Purple Diamond turned his gaze on him. "Well… My name is Purple Diamond, and I am, well, a diamond." Purple Diamond said rubbing his neck

sheepishly. Seeing the family looking confused. Purple Diamond explained what he is and retold what Vermillion and Black Diamond told him. To say the Minervas were

shocked was an understatement. "So basically, your an alien god." Kate stated after a few seconds. "That's one way to put it." Purple Diamond replied. **"One way to **

**put it?! That's dead on the nose! We Diamonds are Gods!"** Vermillion crowed, while Black Diamond rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, Purple Diamond looked that

the family. "Anyway, how did I get here?" He asked. June walked forward, quickly flashing a flirty smile before saying. "These two twerps were out in the forest going on

a walk, when they went farther in the forest than they were allowed and found you." The twins glared at their older sister for using the old nickname she had for them.

Jeff, who couldn't contain his excitement, ran up to the diamond. "You're an alien?! Do you have a spaceship? Can you show me your powers? Is there life on other

planets? Can I have your autograph?" He asked, one question after another. "Slow down. Okay, to answer those questions. No, maybe later, but not in here, aside from

Homeworld, I don't know, but most likely, and what's an autograph?" Purple Diamond replied to each question. Standing up, Purple Diamond politely bowed to the

Minevras. "Thanks for not completely freaking out and be understanding, but I best going." He said before heading to the front door. Just as he was about to grab the

doorknob, he felt something grab his hand. Look down, he saw the that it was Jeff. "Where are you going?" The ten year old asked. Purple Diamond shrugged.

"Wherever destiny takes me." he replied. "So you don't have a home?" "Guess not." Jeff looked a little sad for a bit, before a big grin stretched across his face. "Why

don't you stay with us?" Jeff asked, shocking everyone. "Well, I don't want to intruded…" Purple Diamond said, a little stunned at what the young human said. "Uh… Will

you excuse us for a bit. Just need to have a quick family meeting." Sam asked, which Purple Diamond replied with a small nod. The Minervas headed to the living room

while Purple Diamond took a small self-tour around the dining room and kitchen.

**~In the Living Room~**

"Jeff, what were you thinking?! We can't invited a complete strange to live with us!" Sam barked. As he and the rest of the family sat around a coffee table. "But Dad, he

doesn't have a home, and has no where else to go." counter Jeff. "I agree, he could stay with me in my room~." piped June. This only got her the stink eye from her

father. "Look, I think we should let him stay here. Jeff does have a point, he has nowhere to go. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea to let an alien from outer space

roaming around. He could get himself into trouble." said Claire, getting a shocked look from her husband. "Mom does have a point, Dad." stated Kate. Sam sighed,

before looking at his family. "Okay, let's take a vote. Everyone who wants him to stay, say Aye." "Aye!" everyone but Sam chimed. Sam shook his head. "The Ayes have

it."

**~Flashback end~**

The Minervas allowed Purple Diamond to stay with them. They even turned turned their attic into a small room for him. But they did have a few ground rules for him to follow.

Rule 1: No using powers inside the house.

Rule 2: He can only leave the house at night in order to train and develop his powers.

Rule 3: He must stay in the house when the adults are at work and the kids are at school.

Rule 4: He must stay in the attic when company is over.

Right now, everyone was out of the house, meaning he must stay inside. The only problem Purple Diamond has with that? There is nothing to do! Purple Diamond mind

once again drifted, as he started to think about the family that took him in. He smiled. Over the past two months since the family allowed him to stay, Purple Diamond

gotten close to everyone, quickly becoming a member of the family. Sam was distrustful of him at first, but he then started see Purple Diamond as the son he never had.

Claire was like her husband, seeing Purple Diamond as a son. She even helped him learn how to read and write. Jeff looked up to him, like he was his idol. June was…

Well, she was friendly, and I mean _VERY _friendly. She often passed flirty winks and inventions to her room. Let's just say Sam made a unofficial fifth rule that doesn't

aloud her to be alone with him. Purple Diamond was confused by this, not getting any of it. Sam and Claire promised to tell him some other time. But the ones that

Purple Diamond got close to the must was the twins. He, Nate, and Kate have an unbreakable bond. They even introduce him to their friends Jeef, Dawn and her older

brother Dusk, and Zeta. By accident. While they were having a sleepover, Purple Diamond made a big racket, causing the four go up to investigate. They were

shocked at first, but they quickly befriended the gem. They promised up and down not to tell anyone about Purple Diamond's existence. Shaking his head, Purple

Diamond sighed. He was happy with his friends and family. He also his elemental powers of Aether, Nether, and Nothingness. All thanks to all the training he did in to

forest at night. But now Purple Diamond learns that his elemental powers can't beat one type of enemy.

Boredom.

**Just a chapter to give Purple Diamond a place to stay. Also, don't worry, Purple Diamond will eventually meet Steven and the Crystal Gems.**


End file.
